


Adjustments and New Partnerships

by firewolfsg



Series: Journey of Light (光) [13]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouyuu's guard wolf is intruding on Shuuei's 'privileges', but they eventually learn to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments and New Partnerships

In the beginning, Kouyuu had been far from amused with his father's gift. He justifiably felt highly embarrassed the first few times Shiro accompanied him around the court.

But, he adjusted. After all, she stopped him from getting lost. And the snickers which used to follow in his wake eventually subsided when it became a common sight; this scene of the Prime Minister's Aide being pulled along by a little white wolf who had taken the end of one of his long belts in her mouth like a lead.

That tiny bit of inorganic separation was Shuuei's only comfort. After all, when *he* had been the one to find the frequently lost Kouyuu and bring him to his intended destinations, Kouyuu would allow him to take his hand.

*~*~*

In spite of himself, Shuuei was grateful that Shiro took the duties of guarding Kouyuu very seriously. At the least, she significantly cut down the numbers of rabid fathers who'd try to ambush his lov-- friend with marriage proposals.

As the Prime Minister's Aide, Kouyuu's 'worth' as a son in law had risen a hundred fold. However, with Shiro as a physical obstacle, and Reishin as Kouyuu's equally staunch official obstacle, the aspiring father in laws were seriously thwarted in their pursuit.

Shiro was distinctly unimpressed and disdainful of these sycophants, and in this Shuuei was happy to be a conspirator with the wolf pup. Kouyuu was just glad that his best friend and his guard wolf were finally getting along.

It never crossed Kouyuu's mind to suspect that Shuuei was secretly teaching Shiro to accept 'marriage proposal' as one of her command words for 'attack and chase'.

Shouka knew, of course, since Shiro's training was mainly his responsibility. But he allowed the conspiracy. After all, he thought Kouyuu deserved some peace.

~owari~

Thanks for reading. Cheers, firewolf


End file.
